Nightmare Saga Universe
The Nightmare Saga Universe is a universe that is comprised mostly of CAT-elements such as the planet Mobius and Mobian species, such as Sonic the Hedgehog. Despite that, there are original elements such as the existence of higher beings such as Highests and Demons. There are also a possibly infinite number of dimensions layered on top of each other, each dimension varying in attributes. This universe is currently readying itself for a second war between Demons and Highests, spanning across several dimensions in search of mortal recruits to be demonized. History This universe is created along with the Highests, a higher race of deities who are capable of erasing, creating, or modifying anything they desire. One of the Highests, Exetior, was responsible for creating this universe's version of Mobius. But Exetior disagreed with the Highest's numerous instances of erasing and rebuilding their own creations (that, and he also started getting attached to his own creation). In secret, he recruited several demons who would help him overthrow the Highest and liberate Mobius. This sparked a war, which ended with Exetior caged in jail, having him be permanently transformed into a Demon, and his war allies either killed, tortured, or put into solitary confinement. For thousands of years, the Highest continued erasing and rebuilding Mobius. This ended when Exetior, who escaped confinement, went into hiding in his own personal realm and frees his past war allies. His plan of winning the next war was to head into different dimensions to recruit numerous mortals who would then be turned into demons via murder, who they would then turn into demons via demonization. As of now, the plan is currently on-going, as multiple citizens from other dimensions are being demonized. Universe traits This universe is young; therefore, the timeline of this CAT-Mobius hasn't progressed till after Sonic the Hedgehog has reached his younger green-eyed appearance. Despite that, new characters such as Cream the Rabbit that has appeared after Sonic's current Iteration are present, which quite clearly gives this universe some unique traits This universe is ruled by the Highests, with Demons coming in after. The Highests don't seem to look towards Mobius and its Mobians as an intelligent species or worthy of mercy (or any species they created, for that matter), as they believe that all life itself is just merely a game to which they are allowed to interfere with and even erase. There are three categories of Demons: Demons of Sharpness, Wave Demons, and Demons of Gap. Demons of Sharpness (also known as "Sharpers") are widely known to be ruthless murderers, inhibit massive amounts of strength, and are cunning despite being psychotic. However, because of that, they don't work well together with other beings. Wave Demons (also known as "Wavers") tend to be calm despite their status as demons. They prefer to rest in bodies of water and meditating, as that is what ultimately calms them entirely. Unlike murder, Wave Demons would simply take the souls of creatures, preferably small and weak ones. There's almost no information regarding Demons of Gap, though they are characterized by having one eye. If we take Pervision's traits into account, we would assume they have a great deal of intelligence and are capable of splicing organic beings together to create new creatures. They strive to achieve a moral even ground. Dimensions The Nightmare Saga Universe houses a possibly infinite number of dimensions stored together. Traveling to one dimension to another does not seem to be sequential, it looks as if each dimension is separated from each other. Though sharing close traits, such as the existence of Green Hill, there are differences between each dimension. It could either be the color of flora, or an immense change such as the same being experiencing a completely different life. Although not complete, a list of existing dimensions can be read here: (Unless stated from an official source, some of the dimensions' names will be conjecture.) Category:Universes Category:Jaiz Koys' Content